Hetalia FML
by Bun Kirkland
Summary: Today, an old perverted friend named Gilbert came into my house and tried to molest me. My wife was taking pictures. FML.
1. Chapter 1

WELL I'M STARTING A NEW ONE BECAUSE I'M BECOMING OBSESSED WITH FML.

Blame my friends from school for that~

Well enjoy the first chapter! Even though it's terrible...

And this time it was made by Bun and Froggy xD.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the story~

* * *

I talked to Francis Bonnefoy today. FML.

#12 | **I agree your life sucks **(21352454)** - You totally deserve it **(98)

On 11 / 05 / 2010 at 3:44pm - misc - by CupOfUkTea -

* * *

Today I spent 2 hours making a blue cake for my friend Kiku. He took a picture of it then left. FML.

#11 | **I agree your life sucks **(41452)** - You totally deserve it **(1259)

On 11 / 05 / 2010 at 11:42am - misc - by AlfieDogTheHero -

* * *

Today I was going to confess my love to Matthew, a dear friend of mine. When I got to his house with a bouquet of roses I found out that he slept with my best friend, Gilbert. FML.

#10 | **I agree your life sucks **(95824) -** You totally deserve it **(9315)

On 11 / 04 / 2010 at 7:58pm - misc - by JeTaimeDeFrance -

* * *

Today I was walking around town with my older brother when a lady asked him "Is this your little brother?". I'm a girl. FML.

#9 | **I agree your life sucks **(3456)** - You totally deserve it **(1342)

On 11 / 04 / 2010 at 4:45pm - misc - by Anonymous -

* * *

Today, they like totally ran out of that cute pink sweater I was going to buy! Like, FML.

#8 | **I agree your life sucks **(59)** - You totally deserve it **(42)

On 11 / 04 / 2010 at 12:24pm - misc - by TotallyFabInPink -

* * *

Today, this really scary guy named Ivan started grabbing me by my leg and dragging me, when I asked my best friend Feliks to help me, he responded with: "Your face is like totally funny right now!" FML.

#7 | **I agree your life sucks **(34000)** - You totally deserve it **(341)

On 11 / 03 / 2010 at 9:23am - misc - by BalticNationLiet -

* * *

Today, my master Ivan told me about how he finally had those giant condoms he wanted. I politely asked why he needed those condoms. He smiled sweetly and said "Because all will become one with Mother Russia. Including you, da?". FML.

#6 | **I agree your like sucks **(419534)** - You totally deserve it **(111)

On 11 / 02 / 2010 at 6:32pm - work - by BalticNationEsta -

* * *

Today, my younger brother stabbed be in the back-aru. Literally. FML.

#5 | **I agree your life sucks **(90525) -** You totally deserve it **(335)

On 11 / 02 / 2010 at 12:30pm - misc - by YangWaoAru -

* * *

Today my friends were talking about condoms, I instinctively joined the conversation by yelling "Condoms originated in me da-ze!" I hadn't realized what I said until I saw the disgusted faces they were giving me. FML.

#4 |** I agree your life sucks **(1945) - **You totally deserve it **(64525)

On 11 / 02 / 2010 at 4:53pm - misc - by KoreaDaze -

* * *

Today, I hugged my japanese friend, he pushed me away saying it was his time and that I needed to 'take responsibility'. We're both men and he was serious. FML.

#3 | **I agree your life sucks **( 344) - **You totally deserve it **(1634)

On 11 / 01 / 2010 at 3:34am - misc - by PastaLover -

* * *

Nobody can notice me, FML.

#2 | **I agree your life sucks **(1) - **You totally deserve it **(0)

On 11 / 01 / 2010 at 12:26am - misc - by Anonymous -

* * *

All my life, my younger sister has tormented me into marrying her. Last time she threatened me with a knife and Yao Wang. The wedding is in 2 days and she's serious. FML.

#1 | **I agree your life sucks **(32424) - **You totally deserve it **(1294)

On 10 / 31 / 2010 at 10:31am - misc - by MotherRussia -

* * *

That was harder to write then I thought e_o Btw Bun here~

Well hope you enjoyed this fail! And a prize for who can guess that 1 vote with Matthews: Nobody can notice me, FML.

Also, you can send us Hetalia FML's if you want! (Probably don't want to but still...)

I'll update when I have time I guess, I'm still working on some other stuff... Well Hasta la Pasta everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Well I'm kind of sad…Nobody read my Hetalia FML's…

That does not discourage me however!

Okay well it does, not ah well…

Onwards to the fail for a story!

* * *

Today, my old best friend looked ugly at school. I told her that. Next thing I knew I'm in the nurses' office with a killer headache. How did it happen? She hit me with a frying pan. FML

#24 | **I agree your life sucks **(12048)** - You totally deserve it **(34346)

On 11 / 05 / 2010 at 3:45pm - misc - by TheAwesomeGilbo -

* * *

Today, some guys were bullying me by hitting me on the head; my friend suddenly joins in by hitting me with a stick. When I asked why, he responded with: "Once I saw the look on your face, I couldn't resist." FML

#23 | **I agree your life sucks **(6135)** - You totally deserve it **(2989)

On 11 / 05 / 2010 at 4:44pm - misc - by PastaLover -

* * *

Today, I was introducing my friend Berwald to my old friend Edward. Berwald introduced himself politely, then added "and this is m'wife" while pointing to me. We're both men. FML

#22 | **I agree your life sucks **(9324) - **You totally deserve it **(4540)

On 11 / 04 / 2010 at 12:26pm - misc - by TinoLovesChristmas-

* * *

I have no parents, I live with my self proclaimed awesome brother, I have a cheery and happy-go-lucky boyfriend and my boyfriends' brother is out to kill me. FML

#21 | **I agree your life sucks **(19310) - **You totally deserve it **(9150)

On 11 / 04 / 2010 at 7:27am - misc - by Anonymous -

* * *

When I was a child, I had a huge crush on this girl in my neighborhood. One day, I had to move. The moment after I kiss her, I find out she's a guy. FML

#20 | **I agree your life sucks **(33409) - **You totally deserve it **(45355)

On 11 / 03 / 2010 at 6:26pm - misc - by ComeToHRE -

* * *

Today, I found myself in bed. NAKED. With my best friend. We're both male. FML

#19 | **I agree your life sucks **(85648) - **You totally deserve it **(97528)

On 11 / 03/ 2010 at 7:26am - misc - by OtakuFromJapan -

* * *

Yesterday some creepy Spanish bastard called me cute. We're both guys and I'm catholic. The bad thing is I'm starting to fall for him. FML

#18 | **I agree your life sucks **(8787) - **You totally deserve it **(9646)

On 11 / 02 / 2010 at 7:56pm - misc - by TomatoesFromRomano -

* * *

Today, one of my friends slept over at my house. I heard him laughing and talking with someone. I live alone. FML

#17 | **I agree your life sucks **(8674) - **You totally deserve it **(8675)

On 11 / 02 / 2010 at 8:26am - misc - by AlfieDogTheHero -

* * *

I was walking home, proud that I was able to videotape Alfred and Arthur having sex. While viewing the video, Gilbert snatched it from my hands and forcibly broke my 600$ camera and the video tape. I found out that it was a dare from my boyfriend. FML

#16 | **I agree your life sucks **(90678) - **You totally deserve it **(89743)

On 11 / 02 / 2010 at 12:26am - misc - by YaoiMadeByHungary -

* * *

Last night, I overheard Jerk Arthur and big brother Alfred having sex. FML

#15 | **I agree your life sucks **(87429) - **You totally deserve it **(87632)

On 11 / 01 / 2010 at 4:40pm - misc - by AcknowledgeSealand -

* * *

Today, I walked downstairs, only to see my older brother Yao Wang throwing a party for me. The reason? He was giving me to a British dude who lives down the street. FML

#14 | **I agree your life sucks **(34585) - **You totally deserve it **(16380)

On 11 / 01 / 2010 at 12:26pm - misc - by FirecrackerNunchucks -

* * *

Today, I opened my bathroom door, and saw my best friend with a giant axe. He told me he was going to live with me now, he's keeping the axe. FML

#13 | **I agree your life sucks **(89742) - **You totally deserve it **(76315)

On 11 / 01 / 2010 at 12:26am - misc - by - Anonymous -

* * *

Did you like it? AND I APOLIGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE. –Grumbles- Not that anyone reads it anyways.

Bun Kirkland ^-^


End file.
